


夏日重现

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 夏天的味道开始弥漫在空气里，一瞬间所有的夏日都重现了，包括那些事后被选择性缄默的记忆也一起复苏了。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 5





	夏日重现

夏天的味道开始弥漫在空气里，一瞬间所有的夏日都重现了，包括那些事后被选择性缄默的记忆也一起复苏了。

冬天的时候这记忆也存在，只是在冬眠。春天的花粉附在硬脑膜上，用花粉管刺激着那片区域，随着空气逐渐湿润活泛的气味，那些电信号就在脑里激活了。那不止是影像，它能展现出现实中体感一切的一切。

多米尼克昨天还在告诉自己：“你当不成一个疯子”，今天他就疯了。他晚饭之后喝了两大杯冰啤酒，他当然知道自己不可能醉了，他只是疯了，热量让每个分子都能更快地布朗运动，也能让他的回忆，最重要的是这些回忆夹带的情感混合着绽开。有些事情他都已经忘掉了，但足够强烈的情感能留存下来，把自己埋藏在脑海里的“夏日区”。

他能回想起那些时候湿润的空气，不知道那是蒸腾的汗水，还是本来就有那么湿，总之能让他需要深呼吸。被回忆过滤过的音频波形叠加在他的耳边，是马吕斯用各种语调的呼唤，呼唤他的名字，叫他Bandit，他也会在床上叫他Bandit只是很少，所以，所以总而言之，现在我就想跟他说我爱他。

他想马吕斯了。

他给他思念的对象打了个电话，电话响了五六声也没人接起来，他于是把电话挂了，马上又打了一遍。这次有人接起来了，在听到他声音的时候多米尼克感觉自己疾病般的焦躁缓和了一些。

“有什么事吗？”

“不…只是，你是不是不能喝酒？”

“是，我酒精过敏。怎么了？你不会去酒吧了吧？那你得赶紧……你在听吗？”

“……”

这是他们的脑袋意外的交换之后的第一次事故。


End file.
